Multiple audio endpoints may often be located in a shared space or common location. In these shared spaces, background noise caused by audio endpoints is often captured by the microphones of other audio endpoints at the common location. This background noise may then be transmitted to a far-end or remote audio endpoint that is participating in a telecommunication session with one of the audio endpoints. Receiving this background noise at the far-end can cause a loss of intelligibility and fatigue to participants in the telecommunication session.